


Frostbite

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine had thought a walk in the park would be refreshing, but it was just painfully freezing. Luckily they found a way to warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite

"It's so cold my mouth is numb," Blaine said, standing up from the bench where he and Kurt sat. They had thought a walk in the park would be refreshing, but it was just painfully freezing. He cupped his mouth, breathing hot air into the space in hope to warm his lips.

"It's numb, huh?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling devilishly, although his mouth was also numb from the cold. He stayed seated, looking up at Blaine and admiring his lips after he'd lowered his hands. _Oh how Kurt knew to warm them up._

"Yeah, we should get home before we get frostbite," Blaine said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and waiting for Kurt to stand up too. He looked down at his fiancé and noticed the look on his face. " _What?_ " he asked as Kurt's lips curled up.

"Or," Kurt said, grabbing the front of Blaine's jacket and pulling him close, "we could just do _this_." He pulled Blaine closer until their lips pressed together and they felt each other's warm breath on their faces. Blaine hummed and cupped Kurt's cheek, the coolness of his hand causing Kurt to flinch.

"Sorr- mmph," Blaine attempted to apologise, but Kurt hungrily closed the distance before he could. He smiled at the comforting hand that now gently held his jaw and the softness of Kurt's heated lips on his. They both chuckled as they shared slow, sweet kisses, enjoying the warmth. Blaine eventually pulled away, but kept his hand resting gently on Kurt's cheek and their cold noses brushing together.

"My lips are significantly warmer now," Blaine said with a giggle, still awkwardly bending down to Kurt, not caring how he looked. Kurt smiled and held Blaine's arm, gently stroking it.

"I think we should get home for another reason now, though," he whispered, his voice now low with arousal.


End file.
